narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Teleporters
Battle Prologue Samuha had just finished a mission for the Hidden Rain Village and checked into a hotel then left for a restaurant to replenish his strength but the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about that battle with the rogue who got away from him. As a mercenary hunter ninja, he knew he would eventually have to meet him again but next time, failure wouldn't be an option. Raiko was just coming back from a S-Rank mission assigned to by the Hokage, he then says to him self on his way to a restaurant, "I hate when the Hokage assigns me to mission like those, messing up my travels." That was Raiko's 50th completed S-Rank mission in a row, he had to take out a murderer and his gang from the Rain village. Finishing his meal, Samuha gathered his dishes and took them to the kitchen as he doesn't like others having to clean up after him even if it is their job. After returning the dishes, he decided to leave for the inn, still lost in thought. Raiko enters the restaurant and sits at the table and orders food. Then Samuha walks past him, so Riako says, "Hi how are you?" Samuha just barley registered what the stranger said and stopped, turning around and smiled saying "Not bad, just a bit tired from finishing a mission. He goes and sits across from the stranger at his table. "Oh well what do you know, I am too, mine was pretty easy though. Im Raiko by the way. May I ask you what rank and what your mission was about?" Smiling, Samuha replied "My name is Samuha and I was a Jonin Hunter Nin of the Hidden Leaf but I decided to become a freelance mercenary Hunter Ninja as the money is better and I get to travel more. I had to track down a rogue ninja of this village who attempted to assassinate the village leader, it wasn't too hard though exceptionally annoying due to his skill at hiding and attacking from nowhere but that just made me the perfect hunter." "Well, I'm from the leaf as well, but I'm really not there often as I am a traveler. But my mission would seem hard but it wasn't for me. My mission was to take out a S-Rank murder and his gang of about 20 mercenaries, it was pretty easy though, took me about 5 minutes to handle." Raiko says as his food comes in. "Ninja mercenaries or ordinary mercenaries? Either way, I would have preferred that mission with my abilities, they are meant for beating multiple enemiesn at once." "Ninja mercenaries, all Jonin, but......(gulp) (gulp) what......(gulp) (gulp)Kind of......(gulp) (gulp) skill......(gulp) (gulp) do you have?" He says as he eats his ramen and soup. Samuha again smiled and replied "I'm a long range specialist, with the second specialty of attacking enemies who like to attack from a hiding spot. That's all I can really say, don't need to give too much about myself away." "Oh really, well I'm an all around fighter, and just like you, I can't tell you too much of my skills." Raiko puts his bowl down. Smiling, Samuha said "Well, I think we know what we have to do, don't we now?" "Um, Eat more Ramen and Soup?" He says as he was about to gulp down another bowl of soup. Samuha laughs and says "After your done eating, we leave town and have a friendly battle to check out each other's skill however, we got to lose any pursuers first, this is strickly a private battle." "Ok but let me eat this last bowl." They then head off to a open plain. The Battle "I think we finally lost them" Samuha said as he took a position on their chosen battlefield. "Ok well, lets go" Raiko taks out a sword and Kunai. Category:Roleplays